


Felicity's innocence, Felicity's light, Felicity's trauma

by MillieR



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieR/pseuds/MillieR
Summary: TW//Mental health problems and rape discussed and may go in to details.The team discover things about the past of their, thought to be innocent, IT girl, learning things that shock all of them deeply, when someone from Felicity's past starts to make appearances once more, and all of the ghosts she has buried come back to haunt her.Yes there will be Olicity the whole way through this story, but Oliver isn't just going to make all of the mental health and very real problems in Felicity's life just magically go away when they have magic sex or something. Yes, Oliver will help her, but it won't be a story about how love can fix everything and I will not be romanticising these very raw and sensitive topics.





	1. A blast from the past

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing in a while so I hope you like it and I hope to continue writing it.
> 
> ALSO: Tony Stark and Felicity Smoak are cousins and about 15 years apart. Natasha is about 5 years older than Felicity. Just so you have some idea of the ages/timeline that won't match up to either universe (probably).

_*Beep* *beep* *beep* *bee-*_

Felicity dropped a lazy hand on to the cold glass screen of her Iphone, sliding off the alarm, alerting it to the fact that _yes, she was awake_ and _y_ _es, it should shut the hell up now thanks_. 

Felicity squinted her eyes open to look at the bright numbers on her phone reading 05:45. "Ugh" She groaned, before throwing the warm covers off of her tired body and sitting up on the edge of her bed, feet resting in her old white rug that lay on her wooden panelled floor, before standing up straight.

Work started in two hours and forty-five minutes, and Felicity wasn't one to take a long time to get ready for the day, but every morning she had her little routines that she liked to do before work. Quickly, she threw on the clean pair of grey exercise shorts and black baggy top which she had prepared the night before along with her clothes for the day, and slid in to some battered nike trainers (the only pair of branded clothes she'd ever really owned) and left the house, keeping her hair in the same messy bun from the night before. 

Running was something Felicity had loved since she was a little girl, she loved the freedom it gave her when she needed it the most, and it let her run away from all of her demons, and even though Felicity would never admit it, she did that a lot. It was easier than facing them. Felicity didn't think she ever could face them, despite knowing that she should. It didn't matter anyway, Felicity had ran way too far and way too fast for her demons to catch up with her now.

 

Felicity ran for an hour and then spent the next half hour on the punching bags she had kept in her basement since she moved in. She could fight, yes. But she didn't like to fight people, not anymore anyway, she didn't like the person she was capable of becoming when she did fight. However, she liked to stay in shape, just in case, because Felicity was no stranger to being taken advantage of whilst weak, and she had vowed to never be weak again. She had refrained from telling the team this because she didn't mind being the 'Brains of the operation' and it wasn't like they would understand without her fully explaining anyway, and she wasn't doing that ever if she could help it.

 

She liked her little cosy apartment. It had a basement and a bottom floor and that was it, but she enjoyed living here because it was like her own small sanction of space, and it was actually quite a lot of space for one person.

At around 7:45 Felicity got in the shower for five minutes only, washing her hair in that time too. She then blow dried/straightened her hair, got dressed, and applied makeup all before 8:20, which is when she began her short ten minute drive to work, replying to a text she had received from Oliver earlier in the morning, as she walked in to the building. Walking and texting is a skill Felicity has perfected over the years, and now she is a master at it. 

**Oliver:** _Hey, are you coming to the lair tonight?_

Felicity didn't know why, but Oliver texted her this every day, and she got the feeling it wasn't a text e sent out to the rest of the team. He knew she came every day, unless she had stated otherwise days in advance, so she figured it was more so that every morning he knew she was still there, still okay, still  _alive_ instead of finding out much later when she didn't show up on time. Or maybe it was something he did to make her feel important. She hadn't really the slightest clue, but really she didn't care; she liked that he checked up on her, because she liked to know he was okay too, especially as he currently has no job and is practically living in the basement of their lir in Verdant because he doesn't like the idea of living in a house that technically belonged to a very much alive Malcolm Merlyn.

**Felicity:** _Of course, I'll see you there. :)_

Felicity always put a smiley face in the hopes that, when Oliver looked at the message, he would do that little half-smile thing Diggle said he only ever did for her - Roy had called it his _'Felicity Smile'_ to which she just shook her head and looked down, fighting the blush that rose on her cheeks.

____

Work went by as normal: Ray shamelessly flirted with her whilst Felicity tried to not act rude or interested in him at the same time (which is really hard, okay?), and Felicity signed and sorted documents, arranged and attended meetings, etc.

By the time Felicity had finished working it was 6pm which gave her plenty of time to get to the lair before they started going out on the streets. 

\----

Felicity wondered in to the lair, her heels tapping on the concrete floor as she made her way down the stairs,  until she was fully in the room, enough to see Oliver shamelessly working out without a shirt on, on the salmon ladder. Felicity had a feeling that Oliver knew him doing the salmon ladder all shirtless and sweaty was one of her greatest weaknesses, and that that's why, whenever Felicity would walk in after her day of work, that was where he'd be. 

After their failed date last year, that literally blew up in their faces,  things had remained awkward between the couple for a while, but by now they were almost back to their flirty banter that they had going before the date, almost. Oliver still didn't  _accidentally_ touch her shoulder, or arm, or lower back as much as he used to, but they were getting there. But Felicity wouldn't let herself be naive enough to believe that in a year he had decided that he could be both the arrow, and her boyfriend, for real this time, so therefore, she couldn't let herself get back to the position they were in last year. How they were now was enough for her. Or at least, it was as much as she was going to get without him hurting her again.

Diggle, Roy, and Thea all saw the way the two young adults looked at each other when the other wasn't watching, but they knew it wasn't their place to push, they'd be together when they were both ready and had sorted out their lives. Until then, they would watch on and hope that Oliver could pull his head together before Felicity found someone ready to make a commitment to her. 

Diggle was the first to greet Felicity, pulling her eyes away from Oliver just as he jumped off the salmon ladder purposefully catching her eye for only a split second. "Hey, how was work?"

Felicity shrugged her shoulders, smiling at her friend. "The same. You?" Felicity replied. Don't get her wrong, Felicity liked her job, a lot, but sometimes it could be boring, unlike when she worked with not only Oliver, but Digg too, and she at least got to pretty much hang out with her friends all day, although she really did hate being Oliver's EA.

Digg smiled back at the small blonde. "I have a new client." Diggle paused, shook his head, and sighed, letting out a breathy laugh. "He's almost as bad as Oliver. His mom hired me to keep him 'safe' but what that actually means is, I'm not protecting him from anyone, only from his seventeen year old ass getting a handle on any drugs."

"Ah, the joys of working." Felicity responded, with a slight laugh at Diggle's misfortune.

"Tell me about it! I am a bartender, and don't get me wrong, it pays pretty well. But the customers? Oh. My. God." Roy comments, joining the conversation.

Thea then pipes up, telling him "Well, technically I'm your boss, so suck it up, Harper."

All the while Oliver is watching the conversation in silence, having nothing to add as he has no job. He knows he needs one, but finding one that will take him will be hard. He will either have too big of a reputation as 'Oliver Queen Billionaire', or too much of a troublesome reputation as 'Oliver Queen Playboy". Felicity smiles at him in encouragement. She believes he'll get a job, a good one at that, and in the meantime he's doing the hardest job of all, the job that only they can be bothered to do, the job that Oliver started, the job of saving the city.

Felicity then hears a beep from her computer and rushes over to her spinning chair,with the whole team gathered around her, Oliver's hip just slightly making contact with her, causing her to have to bite down on her inner cheek to make sure she doesn't shiver in response. "There's a massive break in at Starling city bank. You better hurry." Felicity reports, tapping in to street cameras to try and get visuals on what's going on. 

"Suit up" Oliver tells the three other team members, turning to grab his suit after one last small smile is sent in Felicity's direction.

\---

The bank robbery was hectic as it seemed like there was so many different groups of people robbing it on the same night, but the team managed to get most of the guys and returned a few hours later to see Felicity tapping away at her computer rapidly. The team greeting Felicity before continuing to train as they had been doing before the robbery.

 

Oliver, whilst simultaneously using the salmon ladder to train, stared at Felicity intensely whilst she vigorously poked each key, oblivious to the attention she was receiving from him. It was about ten minutes later when Felicity's brows creased in confusion and fear, alerting him to a problem she had come across. 

 

Hopping off the salmon ladder, Oliver grabbed a towel and walked over to Felicity's desk whilst wiping the sweat from his body. "Felicity, what's up?" He asked the small blonde, causing to almost jump out of her skin in alarm. Oliver's brow twitched half in amusement, the other half in concern. "Sorry".

 

"Nothing." Felicity replied, shaking her head. "Nothing's up." She tried to convince him of this, masng the fear in her voice, but she didn't know why. The team needed to know to see if they could do anything to help the rest of Starling city, or even the rest of the world. Sighing and rubbing away her migraine with her thumb and index finger, she gave in and told Oliver the truth. "Actually, something is wrong, but ultimately unavoidable. Or it is now anyway."

 

Oliver waited patiently for Felicity to get out the information. He could tell she was getting worked up and Felicity had the habit of falling over her words and rambling even more when she got like that. Oliver didn't see any need to rush her, but he  _was_ growing more worried for her by the second.

Felicity shook away her resistance over speaking what she had to say and finally got out the words. "Whilst the massive bank robbery was going on, America's highest security prison, which runs on the highest tech, like, ever, was _somehow_ hacked in to, opening lots of the cells."

By this time the whole team had gathered round to hear the information being relayed from the small blonde.

 

"How many people escaped?" Diggle asked, arms folded, standing up straight, ready for anything.

 

Felicity winced at the word 'people' because in her eyes, they weren't people. They didn't deserve to be called 'people' because it suggests they have any humanity inside of them, and if they did, it would make it that much harder and more sickening to believe they have done the things they were arrested for. The fact that it was the highest security prison in America, meant all of these people had done some of the worst things imaginable, so they didn't deserve to be treated with any respect.

"About... twenty. I'm running more tests now to get an exact number. But..." Felicity trailed off for a second, tapping some more keys on the keyboard, faster than any of the others could even process. 

"What is it?" Asked Thea.

Sighing, Felicity replied "It could have just been because there was so many notifications being received from the robbery, but we didn't receive anything from this, it just popped up on the news feed. I know I have  _every single notification_ turned on. So I'm just wondering if maybe... maybe there was some kind of virus that went out and stopped us, and maybe any other 'crime-fighting business' thing, from getting notified of what was going on as it was happening. I mean, we are connected mostly to the police's network, and they didn't get notified either, so by the time they got there it was way too late."

"I mean, it's not like we'd have been able to stop it because it's all the way in Florida, but it's just strange." Felicity continued o her computer, searching for answers. "Oh my god." She paused for a second just to make sure she was right, and couldn't help the tiny victorious smile that fell upon her lips as she figured out what was going on. "Every other city had a mass bank robbery tonight, almost at the exact same time. It was a distraction. Not just from realising it was going on, but whilst everyone was concentrating on that, the criminals could escape without having to do anything too drastic to hide." Letting out a deep breath at the end of her long ramble, she turned to face her teammates, who stood smiling at her slightly.

Thea was the first to speak. "Wow, I guess it's because I'm kinda new here, but I have never heard someone speak so fast for such a long period of time, and have it all actually make sense in the end."

"Trust me, most of the time it doesn't." Felicity replied.

Then Oliver snapped back in to business mode. "Okay, so, what we need to do is get a definitive number of how many prisoners escaped. I then want to know if any of the people there have ties to anything or anyone in Starling City so we know who, if anyone, could be paying us a visit. I also want to know how long it takes to get to Starling city from the prison, from every mode of transport, and a list of anyone who could potentially be involved. Okay?" 

Digg nodded his head. "If we have no leads, I'll go check with Lyla and argus to see if they've got anything."

"I can check in the glades and ask around, see who knows what, it's a long shot, but probably worth the ask." Roy offers, receiving a nod of approval from Oliver in return.

"I can help Felicity look up all that other stuff. If you want, I mean? You are looking a bit pale. You okay?" Thea questions Felicity.

Felicity looks up when she hears her name being said. "What? oh, yeah I'm fine, and yes, you can help if you want." Forcing a smile, Felicity fights down her rising anxiety, and pulls out the other, less-expensive and less-comfortable chair from under her desk and gestures for Thea to take the seat next to her.

Felicity genuinely liked Thea and they really got along well, which surprised Felicity as she didn't think she would ever get along with any of Moira Queen's children, and just assumed Oliver was a one-off. Thea, however, had taken to Felicity from the moment they met, Felicity seemed to have that effect on people, she wasn't outgoing, but her personality and light spoke volumes, it was intoxicating. They had became close friends since Thea joined the team, so Felicity definitely didn't mind that Thea wanted to help as she did it from time to time anyway.

"One last thing before I go out looking for information," Oliver starts, turning to face Felicity, who looks up at him ready to add whatever information he was about to ask after next to her growing list of tasks to get done. "I want to know what is wrong with you. Don't try and argue. We have done many worse and more dangerous cases before, so this shouldn't bother you, but it does, I can tell when something isn't right with you, so what is it?" His voice growing soft as he asked.

Felicity couldn't control the way her eyes slightly grew in size in alarm. "Really Oliver, It's nothing." Seeing him open his mouth to protest against her protests once again, she continued. "I don't want to talk about it, okay? Now go we have work to do." That was all she said, before turning to face her computer screen, with Thea doing the same thing by her side.

Oliver understood, and would never pressure anyone (especially Felicity) in to talking about something they don't want to talk about or weren't ready to talk about yet, but that didn't make him any less worried for her.

 

\----

 

After finding out all that they could about the events that had happened that night, they all decided it was probably best to go home and get some rest. Especially Felicity, who was finding it more difficult to bury her anxiety with each piece of information she uncovered. It was when she'd finally gotten the names of all the prisoners who'd managed to escape that she had to go to the restroom and make herself practice breathing techniques she'd learnt as a little girl to help control a panic attack.

Now, stumbling through her door kicking off her heels in the hallway at 2AM, she held the same piece of paper holding the list of names on it, only it was crumpled up in her hands as she had been clutching it so hard. 

Coming to sit on her comfy couch, she took a deep breath before un-crumpling the paper. Felicity scanned it for the name.  _His_ name. The name she swore she'd seen on the list earlier. The name that had triggered her anxiety. 

And then there it was.

_Noah Kuttler._

Her father. 

The one she didn't think could ever hurt her again, was free, and he would definitely be coming for revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend of Felicity's shows up in town whilst she is having a hard time coping with the news she had received the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THE STORY: So, first, I am sorry for not updating this story for a while, I kept meaning to but kept losing focus, which leads me onto the second thing, which is that I felt, when writing the first chapter my vision was os clear and I had complete focus and I feel like I wrote it really well, but during this chapter I don't think my vision was as good and I definitely think my writing has gone down hill. But I hope you like it anyway.

Felicity didn't sleep that night. She didn't exactly see the point in getting the three and a half hours of sleep she might be able to fit in before she had to get up, if she was lucky. Not that she would be able to sleep, even if she tried. Instead, Felicity spent the first hour and a half worrying and researching to try and see where her fath- no. Where  _Noah Kutler_ is and how close he was to her. However, Felicity found it to be a dead end. He was a ghost and - let's face it - a much better hacker than she would ever be, he taught her everything she knew. 

The next hour after that Felicity spent having a massive panic attack. This was not unusual for Felicity, it happened whenever she so much as  _thought_ about  _him_ so she was not looking forward to the inevitable result of him coming to Starling city and finding her. She didn't know if she could handle this. Everything she had worked so hard to escape was catching up with her, and there was no way of escaping it. She had no control,  _no control_. Everything was okay, she had made it that way, despite her job with the Arrow where she never knew what big evil was coming next, she knew that every aspect of her life was at least semi-stable. Now, the life she had so carefully put together was falling apart and there was nothing she could do about it. God, she was losing her mind.

That is how Felicity ended up spending the next three hours running around town, trying to calm herself down and keep herself sane. Although this coming mechanism was not the best as it was extremely exhausting, it was much better than the coping mechanisms she used to use.  Although, sometimes they sounded tempting, especially when things were as hectic as they were at the minuet. But she couldn't. She wouldn't, because there was no going back once she started that.

At 6:45, Felicity took a long shower, and got ready for work as usual, adding a little more makeup than usual to cover up the fact that she had no sleep, and dd her hair, before setting off to work at 8:20.

At exactly 8:30, as Felicity was walking in to her work building, she received her daily text from Oliver. At least a few things were still the same. She still had work, Ray's shameless flirting, Oliver's texts, and the team. Maybe she could work though this, maybe with their help she could be okay? 

 

Ha! Yeah right. 

 

  **Oliver:** _Hey, you okay?  You coming to the lair tonight?_

Felicity thought Oliver might be slightly concerned about her after her  _weird_ reaction yesterday, and maybe she should be happy that he cared about her, and later she probably would feel flattered, however, right now, for some reason it just annoyed her. Whether it was because she was really annoyed at herself for not hiding her  _discomfort_ better, she didn't want anyone to care about her because that meant they'd get hurt and possibly targeted, or just because she was turning her anxiety on  _him_ in to annoyance at everyone else. It was probably a bit of each, but either way, she had to try and make sure her message had no trace of annoyance in it because Oliver was only trying to be nice.

 **Felicity:** _Yeah, I'm good. Yeah, of course! :)_

She sent the message, trying not to think over it too much, and put her phone in her bag before settling down in her office chair to focus her brain on something other than the anxiety in the pit of her stomach. 

 

\----

 

Felicity's day went fairly quickly. It was nice getting to think about something else, something normal. 

Entering the lair, Felicity made sure her smile was firmly plastered on so to not raise the questions of anyone else. 

"Hey" She greeted everyone whilst walking down the steps in to the comforting lair. Felicity really did love this place, if she had the choice, she didn't think she'd ever leave. It wasn't that it was the most exciting place on earth, but at least here she felt no one could hurt her. 

The rest of the team was already down there, Oliver doing the salmon ladder (of course), Digg and Thea sparring, and Roy punching the punching bags. Even though Felicity had a lot going on right now, she was still able to appreciate watching Oliver exercising, especially on the salmon ladder.

The team greeted her, and Oliver hopped down from his position.  "So, if you're okay to do it, I was thinking we need to get information on who broke the criminals out of jail, and why, maybe then we will have a better understanding on what's to come." He asked her, getting straight to business. 

Felicity breathed a deep breath and nodded her head, setting herself up at her computer to start researching. Again. She didn't know why she wasn't smart enough to think of this before.  _Why had they done it? Who helped?_ All she had cared about was  _Him_ coming to town. God, she was so selfish. 

Felicity was broken from her thoughts by Thea's sharp tone. "Harper! What do you think you are doing?" She asked.

Roy's look of confusion and fear made everyone not facing Thea's wrath chuckle - even Felicity who wasn't in the happiest of moods. "Yes, uh, beautiful, what have I done?" He stuttered, trying to soften the blow of what was about to come.

"It is six-forty-five! Your shift started fifteen minutes ago! I don't pay you for nothing you know?" Thea scolded. It wasn't strange to see Thea yelling at Roy for missing his shifts, it happened at least once a week, but it was always funny.

Roy cracked a cheeky smile before running off up the stairs. "Sorry my love, off I go."

Felicity only spent another fifteen minutes working on her computers before Roy poked his head though the door again, shouting down to her. "Hey, Felicity? There's a man up here asking after you, looks kind of familiar!" 

This made Felicity's blood run cold.  _What if it was Him? What if he was here to hurt her again? What if he was here to hurt her friends? What if Roy recognised him because he'd seen the pictures on the news of the escaped prisoners?_

Trying to appear normal, Felicity stood, clenching her fists to stop their shaking, and followed Roy to the bar, the rest of the curious team following behind her.  _Of course they would follow, they've never heard of boundaries._

"Over there" Roy said pointing to a fairly-tall man in his late 30's, face with a styled/shaped stubble, brown eyes, and gelled hair. It was now obvious why Roy recognised him, and why everyone around him was staring and whispering. He was a very well-known public figure, a billionaire, and a hero to many (criminal to some).

When Felicity saw his face, she immediately relaxed and a smile graced her beautiful features. The man gave a wide grin in return, filled with obvious love and affection, and held his arms open to her. Felicity ran over to him and he took her in his strong arms, holding her tight. 

"Wait a sec, that's Tony Stark. Like, Iron man Tony Stark!" Thea's amazed voice could be heard saying in the background.

Oliver was shocked that Felicity knew Tony Stark. He had met the man a couple of times in business deals and such, but he didn't seem like the kind of person Felicity would get on with, and, unless they had met after Tony and Oliver had had a meeting, he didn't know how they would have met. But what does he know? It was strange seeing Felicity hug another man, not on the team. It gave him a weird stabbing feeling in the pit of his stomach - this was jealousy of course, but Oliver would never admit that. 

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Felicity asked, shocked, stepping away from the embrace, smiling ear to ear, almost completely forgetting about the prisoners and about  _him_. However, she was not to forget for long.

Tony tried to cover up why he was here, his genuine smile turning in to a more forced one as he replied "We just wanted to see you." but Felicity saw the look in his eyes and remembered why she had been in a bad mood all day, why she was exhausted from having to keep up a happy front, she remembered  _him_ and realised that  _that's_ why Tony is here. To protect her and make sure she was okay, _because she was just so weak and vulnerable_.

Felicity rolled her eyes and sighed, annoyance taking the place of the previously genuinely happy look she had on her face. "I don't need you here." She spat out the words with sudden spite. 

Tony looked down at her, all smiles gone now, with a patronising look. “I know you don’t” he said “but we wanted to be here. After what happened last time I-“ 

Felicity cut him off. She did not want to think about  _him_ and she really did not want to think about what happened last time. Instead she was confused. “Who’s ‘we’?” She asked.

”oh!” Exclaimed the billionaire, pleased to have something else to talk about. “Pepper, Steve, and Nat are in the car waiting for you.” He informed her. 

Felicity couldn't help the slight excitement that bubbled inside her at that revelation, but the resentment at having all these people feel they need to  _protect_ her overbeared that excitement. Sighing again, Felicity continued. "How did you know where to find me?" 

"That was easy. We just tracked your phone to your specific location, violating all of your privacy." Tony stated with a shrug.

"What?" Felicity exclaimed, furious. "That is a  _total_ violation of my privacy! How could you do that? I can't even think how you-"

"Relax, Liss, I was joking." Tony told her. "Nat knew where you worked so we checked there, your boss, Mr Prick, said that you hang out here a lot of the time." Felicity jumped back at the sudden hostility towards Ray, a guy Tony hadn't even met properly, though she could almost  _hear_ Oliver's smirk from behind her. 

"Um..What?" Felicity questioned, eyebrows raised, shock evident across her face.

Tony shrugged. "What, the guy is a prick, he talked about you like you were some piece of meat. He's strange, I forgot his name, and I didn't like him."

Felicity only rolled her eyes at that, knowing that the only reason Tony didn't like Ray is because Ray was a billionaire who was good at tech too, he was similar to him, gave him a run for his money, and Tony was jealous. "Anyway, you can go back to my place and I'll meet you there later, Nat knows where I keep my spare key, I have some stuff to finish up here." Felicity told him, and after a few small arguments, he obliged, leaving Felicity to retreat back into the lair with the rest of the team following behind her, silently begging her for information.

"Felicity?" Thea asked, finally breaking the silence, in a tentative voice convincing Felicity to answer their questions, quickly, so she could then go back to being a ball of anxiety worrying about  _Him_ and how to prevent him from hurting her... again, or anyone else she cares about.

They asked a lot, Thea asking the most, Oliver only asking two questions: 'Who's Steve?', Of course  _that_ was what Oliver was curious about, another guy in Felicity's life with the potential to take her time away from focusing on his every need. But it wasn't like that with Felicity and Steve anyway, they were more like siblings than anything else, and 'Who is Tony to you?', which she could tell he was worked up about, although he had no right to be as he would ever commit to her, but he also had no reason to, as Felicity and Tony were cousins on both of their Mom's sides.

 

\---

 

Felicity spent the next two hours working on finding out what the reason was for the jailbreak, and she found nothing. The only tie anyone had to the people who actually broke the prisoners out of jail was that one of them was  _His_ old best friend/work partner's son, and they used one of  _His_ programs to hack into the servers they needed to, shutting off all alerts from anyone. It's not like Felicity could tell any of the team this anyway, not without revealing how she recognised his coding, and his motives. So, eventually she told the team there was nothing to be found, no trace of anything, and left to go home.

Now she was sitting in her black sweatpants, grey tank top, and dark purple hoodie, watching stupid films with Nat, Steve, Pepper, and Tony to 'unwined'. It was Peper's idea, she just wanted Tony to stop winding Felicity up with his overprotective nature, to which Felicity was greatful. They had also ordered chinese before she got home, offering her the many leftovers (in all the time she had known them they had never learnt how not to over order) but she refused, telling them she'd had a heavy lunch and felt a bit sick, truth way she just didn't feel like eating and didn't want to be pressured in to doing so. So she lied. It wasn't a big deal though, she'd eat when she was hungry.

She spent all night trying to forget about  _Him_ and instead spent it catching up with the people she hadn't seen in what probably was an entire year, and she enjoyed, she did, but  _He_ was always in the back of her mind, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget that  _he_ was on his way to her, and she didn't know if she'd be able to save herself this time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for the Kudos and Reviews left on the last chapter, I love reading them so please leave more. Sorry if I don't reply, sometimes I worry that I'm saying the wrong thing so much that I find it better to just not reply at all, but I do really love reading them so keep leaving the please! I also would really appreciate any suggestions anyone has for this story. I already have a vision of where I kind of want tit to go, but hearing other ideas always inspires me more. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please leave Kudos and reviews. :)


End file.
